


Since When Have You Had Snapchat??

by shirosteponme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirosteponme/pseuds/shirosteponme
Summary: While at training camp, Bokuto asks Daichi if he has a Snapchat and, much to Kurou's surprise, Daichi does. Kurou sulks because even he didn't know that Daichi had a Snapchat and Daichi tries to make it up to him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 73





	Since When Have You Had Snapchat??

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched the entirety of Haikyuu in a week, while simultaneously catching up the manga, but my memory is shitty so sorry if anything about their characters offends you. Also I know these two don't have that much basis in the series but I love the power dynamics between these two????

The sun was starting to dip below the tops of Tokyo’s high skyline in the distance. Another day at training camp had come and gone, yet the energy in the air was still high. Daichi was taking a long-awaited break on the grass with a cold water bottle and towel in hand. He glanced over to the right to where the rest of the team was chatting noisily about the day’s events (and what was for dinner probably). He smiled.

“What’s Daddy Daichi doing over here by himself,” A voice suddenly mumbled into his left ear, “Shouldn’t he be with his teammates?”

Daichi didn’t need to look over to know that it was Kurou messing with him per usual.

“Please don’t call me Daddy Daichi, we’re in public,” He said. A hand was drawing incredibly close to his backside.

“So I can call you that in private?” Kurou replied coyly. Daichi rolled his eyes as he turned to face Kurou. Even after a long day of practice, Kurou’s hair still managed to stay up and in place, except a couple of strands stuck to his forehead from the sweat. Daichi reached up to brush them to the side.

“Oh ho, a rare touch from Daichi when people are around,” Kurou said with a grin, “Quit tempting me or I’ll kiss you right here and now”

Daichi laughed. He reached backward to give Kurou’s hand a light squeeze before he said, “I’m in a good mood today, the team’s getting a lot better here”

“You guys are doing a lot of diving receives and uphill runs, I feel bad,” Kurou replied.

“Don’t worry, they’re helping make the guys stronger,” Daichi said, ‘We’ll start winning soon enough”

“You make a nice face when you’re talking about Karasuno,” Kurou said, poking Daichi’s cheek.

Before Daichi could say another word, a wild Bokuto suddenly sprinted up to the two of them with his phone waving wildly in his hand and a big grin on his face.

“Daichi! Kurou! Whatcha doin,” He said.

“You’re bothering us, scram,” Kurou said with a scowl and Bokuto pouted.

“He’s kidding, you’re not bothering us,” Daichi said, patting the empty grass next to him for Bokuto to sit down, “What’s up Bokuto?”

“I noticed that you’re not a part of the captain’s Snapchat group chat Daichi! And we need to start a streak,” Bokuto said as he shoved his phone into Daichi’s hand, “You do have Snapchat don’t you?”

“You idiot,” Kurou said, “Daichi doesn’t use sna-”

He stopped. Daichi was punching in the letters to his username, pressing on the plus sign to the right of his profile to add himself. Kurou’s jaw dropped.

“Daichi you have a Snapchat?!?” He yelled. Daichi looked over at him with a confused expression on his face.

“Yes? Why, should I not?” He said incredulously.

“You never told me you had a Snapchat! How long have you had one for??”

“A Year”

“A YEAR”

“Yes, a year”

“You didn’t think it’d be a good idea to tell your BOYFRIEND that you have a Snapchat??”

“Well you never asked?”

Kurou said nothing, standing up from the grass suddenly before walking off in the direction of the mess hall. Daichi blinked twice. Bokuto burst into a fit of laughter.

“You don’t think he’s really mad, do you?” Daichi asked Bokuto. The latter was too busy rolling on the grass laughing to respond.

…

Night had fallen and most of the members had all but fallen asleep. Daichi was still up, glancing every once in a while from his book to his phone to see if Kurou would respond. He’d sent him a couple texts but to no avail. Daichi let out a big sigh. He knew he should apologize, but he didn’t think him not telling Kurou about his Snapchat was such a big deal. Kurou could get oddly sulky at times, maybe this was one of those times.

[Hey Kurou, I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about my Snapchat before]

[I know you’re still awake, let’s meet and talk]

[...]

[Are you really sorry]

[Yes, I’ll tell you in person too if you want]

[Outside, behind the far gym, ten minutes. Don’t be late]

[Okay]

Daichi quickly and quietly got out of his futon. Luckily Nishinoya’s loud snores covered most of his sounds. He tiptoed carefully around Sugawara and Hinata, avoiding touching any arms or legs. Before he left, he looked back once to make sure no one was awake. Quietly, he slid the door to the room open and closed. He let out a sigh of relief: mission accomplished.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around his waist. Daichi slapped his hand over his mouth to cover his gasp, and out of thin air Kurou’s mischievous grin came face to face with him, his chin resting on Daichi’s shoulder.

“I thought I was going to meet you at the gym,” Daichi whispered.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Kurou said cheekily, pressing a quick kiss to Daichi’s neck.

“You’re so impatient,” Daichi said, “What if someone saw us”

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Kurou said. Daichi shook his head, smiling. Kurou would always be Kurou.

He turned around fully, wrapping his arms around Kurou and pressing his head into Kurou’s chest. Kurou gasped and his heart rate jumped.

“Let’s go somewhere else,” Daichi said and Kurou nodded enthusiastically.

As they walked a ways away from the sleeping area, Kurou took Daichi’s hand in his, leading him to the gym farthest away. Daichi smiled, rubbing his thumb along Kurou’s hard knuckles. Though Kurou’s hands were larger than his, Kurou’s fingers were still slender and his nails were smooth.

“Do you get manicures Kurou?” Daichi asked. Kurou laughed.

“Nah but my sister takes care of them for me sometimes,” He said, “You ask interesting questions Daichi”

When they got to the gym, Kurou pulled out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He quickly pulled Daichi in after him, slamming the door shut before bringing their lips together. His hands cupped Daichi’s face, tilting him upward so that more of their lips would touch. Daichi put his hands on Kurou’s chest, thrilled at the feeling of Kurou’s heartbeat speeding up. Suddenly Kurou’s tongue was sliding along his lips, begging for entrance. Daichi parted his lips and met Kurou’s tongue with his own, swirling them together slowly as his head grew warmer and warmer.

When his ears began to buzz he pulled away slightly to catch his breath. His eyes caught Kurou’s hungry ones and he laughed. Kurou frowned that they weren’t going to continue immediately.

“I guess you weren’t that angry after all,” Daichi said.

“I am angry,” He said with a dramatic pout in his bottom lip, “To think I could have been snapping you every day all this time makes me the angriest man alive”

Daichi ruffled Kurou’s hair, clearly humored by Kurou’s childish neediness.

“Do you want to be my first streak?” He asked. Kurou’s eyes instantly lit up.

“You don’t have any streaks yet?” Kurou asked. Daichi shook his head.

“I’m in the Karasuno group chat but I told them I didn’t see a point to streaks,” He said with a shrug of his shoulders, “But if I’m going to start a streak with you and Bokuto I might as well start a streak with some of them too”

“I have to be your first streak,” Kurou said, “You can’t start a streak with them until a week after me MINIMUM”

“No need to order me around you big baby, I already know what you want,” Daichi said, patting Kurou’s shoulder, “Any more requests?”

“I have to be at the top of your best friends board at all times”

“Got it. Anything else?”

“If you break our streak I’ll personally come to Miyagi and kidnap you to Tokyo”

“That’s a far train ride. Are you sure?”

“You bet your ass I’m sure”

“Understood. Is that all?”

“Kiss me again”

Daichi smiled before he leaned up, pressing their lips together again. He noticed a patch of dryness in the corner of Kurou’s lips that he didn’t feel before and fought down a laugh, opting instead to swipe his tongue along the patch. Kurou’s tongue met him halfway and licked along Diachi’s bottom lip as Daichi’s tongue sought connection. Kurou’s hands slide downwards, traveling from Daichi’s neck to his waist to rest happily on the curve of Daichi’s behind, squeezing ever so gently. Daichi flinched at the sudden touch; Kurou grinned.

“We shouldn’t,” Daichi said with a frown, “Tomorrow we have more training”

“We shouldn’t what?” Kurou said, feigning innocence. He squeezed again and Daichi gasped.

“How can you call yourself a man when you act so childish,” Daichi said with a sigh.

“A child wouldn’t be doing this,” Kurou replied as he began to lift Daichi’s shirt up, “Hold this”

Daichi took the edge of his shirt into his mouth with a mere grunt of annoyance. Before he could say another word, Kurou was leaning down to let out a warm breath against Daichi’s nipple. Daichi shivered at the sudden feeling. Kurou opened his mouth to kiss around Daichi’s nipple, freeing his right hand from Daichi’s ass to pinch his other nipple while his left hand wrapped around Daichi’s waist, pulling the two closer together. His fingers flicked and twisted while his tongue swirled. Daichi began to squirm as the temperature in the room kept rising. Kurou suddenly bit gently on Daichi’s nipple and Daichi let out a louder, sharper gasp than before.

“Your chest is so fucking soft,” Kurou said, “I love it”

“Don’t talk while you’re sucking,” Daichi groaned.

Kurou let go of Daichi’s chest for a moment to come back up and kiss Daichi once more. He really just wanted to see Daichi’s face, hot and bothered, and see whether Daichi would get mad if he pressed forward a little more. Daichi’s eyes were glistening, and Kurou knew he could keep going. He kissed Daichi again and again, from his lips down to his jaw to his neck.

“Let me make you feel good,” he breathed.

Suddenly, Daichi moved and switched their positions, flipping Kurou to have his back to the wall where Daichi could stand in front of him, between his legs and the very obvious tent in his pants. He had a rare glint of intent in his eyes that made Kurou shiver.

“Daichi what are you doing,” Kurou asked as his heart began to pound in his chest.

“Please accept my apologies,” He said, the corner of his lips turning just slightly upward.

Slowly, Daichi began to move downwards. His fingers caught onto the edge of both Kurou’s sweats and boxers and pulled them down with ease. Kurou gasped as the cold of the gym hit him. He wasn’t cold for long however - Daichi quickly took his cock into the warmth of his mouth and Kurou slammed his head against the wall, fighting the urge not to grab Daichi’s head and make a mess of him.

Daichi started off slow, poking and prodding his tongue around the tip to start things up. He waited to hear Kurou’s impatient groans before moving on, sliding his tongue along the base. When he was finally back at the tip, he took in a deep breath and exhaled before taking Kurou’s in. Kurou’s mind was getting hazy and he just couldn’t get enough of this view. He reached his hand down to stroke Daichi’s cheek and his fingertips could feel the warm flush in Daichi’s face. Stray bits of saliva were hanging from the farthest edges of Daichi’s pink mouth and Kurou kept staring. Good god, Daichi was so fucking hot.

And, to kick things up a notch, Daichi started to slowly bob his head up and down. Kurou seethed through his teeth as his hand moved to find purchase in the strands of Daichi’s hair. The heat in his lower region started to build but he didn’t want to come just yet, or else this view would end. He did love seeing his cum splatter all over Daichi’s face though. But, today he wanted more.

With a groan, he gently tugged at Daichi’s head to pull him off. Daichi looked up in confusion, clearly Kurou had yet to come. Kurou pulled Daichi up from the floor and leveled their eyes.

“I want to put it in you,” Kurou said hungrily, “Come here”

Kurou leaned in for a kiss but a hand stopped him. Daichi seemed to be protesting kissing right away, searching around for his shirt to wipe his mouth with, but Kurou had never been a very good listener when there was something he wanted right in front of him. He pushed Daichi’s hands aside and cupped his cheek with his hands, pressing their lips together messily. Daichi moaned at the sudden intrusion but was quick to respond. Kurou pulled away for a moment to replace his tongue inside Daichi’s mouth with two fingers. As Daichi licked along, Kurou reached his other hand down to pull Daichi’s shorts and briefs off and away to reveal his favorite set of thighs. He could spend hours just enjoying Daichi’s thighs, but that would be for another time.

He gently parted Daichi’s legs and gently put his fingers close to Daichi’s hole. He looked up from what he was doing, just to double-check that Daichi was doing alright. He was looking away with that oh-so-familiar frown on his face, conveying embarrassment more so than annoyance. Kurou took his other hand to gently tilt Daichi’s chin towards him.

“Don’t look away silly, I’m right here,” Kurou said with a soft chuckle as he poked at Daichi’s frown.

Daichi laughed and released the frown from before, “Sorry, no matter how many times we do it it’s still strange”

“In a bad way?”

“Mm, not really. It's kind of scary, but I trust you”

Kurou’s eyes lit up then and he kissed Daichi over and over.

“I’ll make you feel good,” He said with the utmost confidence, “Don’t worry”

“Don’t go overboard,” Daichi mused, wrapping his arms around Kurou’s chest, “Hurry up”

Kurou snorted before moving his hands back down. The first finger went in with some ease and Daichi shivered, somewhat surprised. His face was pressed into Kurou’s heaving chest and his hands gripped Kurou’s shoulders hard. When the second finger came in, he groaned. Kurou licked along the shell of Daichi’s ear to distract him from feeling uncomfortable, kissing his cheek as gradually, Daichi’s groans became soft moans. His fingers began to move inside Daichi in a scissoring motion. Occasionally they’d brush against Daichi’s prostate and Kurou would be rewarded with a higher pitch moan in his ear, riling him up even more. He was desperate to stick his cock inside of Daichi right here and now, but he waited for Daichi to give him the cue. His fingers kept going, pressing and twisting with the occasional curl.

“K-Kurou, you can put it in now,” Daichi said.

“Let’s sit, get on my lap,” Kurou said as pulled Daichi down on top of him, “Tell me if it hurts, I’ll go slow”

Daichi didn’t particularly like this position but he was too gone to care at this point. Kurou slowly lowered Daichi’s hips down onto him and Daichi gasped as the tip of Kurou’s cock passed through his entrance. Even after all that prep, Kurou was in awe at how tightly Daichi was squeezing around him. He gritted his teeth to keep from coming right away, but it felt so damn good to be inside of Daichi. Once all of him was inside he took a second to gather himself together and glance up at Daichi’s face. Daichi’s eyelids were heavy and his lips were parted, letting out soft gasps of air. Kurou reached his hand up to pull Daichi toward him for another wet and messy kiss. Daichi tightened up again and moaned against Kurou’s mouth and he could feel his orgasm riding up his spine.

“Move,” He mumbled, “I want to come”

Kurou happily obliged, lifting Daichi’s hips before bringing them back down quickly. Daichi groaned at the full feeling inside of him and grabbed onto Kurou’s shoulders tightly to keep himself upright. As Kurou’s hips came upwards he dropped himself down and the two moaned in unison. Daichi could tell that Kurou was close too; his face was scrunched and desperate for release. Daichi leaned down to kiss him, relishing in the pleasure of Kurou’s lips and his throbbing cock. Daichi’s walls tightened as their kiss grew more intense and Kurou moaned appreciatively. He began to thrust in even harder, egging on his release.

And Daichi’s mind goes blank. He cries out as he spills all over between the two of him, the warm tingly feeling shooting from his bottom through his entire body. He tightens up and quivers around Kurou and Kurou comes as well with a heavy groan, unable to move quick enough to come outside. Everything spills out inside of Daichi and the satisfaction lingers in his stomach for a good few minutes as the two sit quietly, breathing heavily.

Once Kurou remembers how to move his body, he pulls out slowly and Daichi gasps. He’s trembling on top of him with his head leaned on Kurou’s shoulder.

“Sorry, I came inside,” Kurou said breathlessly as he kissed along Daichi’s collarbone, “Let me clean you up”

Daichi chuckled under his breath and wrapped his arms around Kurou’s shoulders.

“I hope you’re still not angry,” he said.

“What were we arguing about again? I can’t remember”

“Good”

“Don’t forget to give me your Snapchat”

“Liar, you said you forgot”

…

The next day at practice, Sugawara noticed that Daichi was able to hit as many receives as usual. He was behaving rather oddly, so Suga asked Daichi if he’d injured himself the day before. Oddly enough, Kurou began to snort on the other side of the net. Daichi shot him a death glare.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is heavily inspired by @bini665 on twitter, she does Daichi's thickness incredible justice and I love this pairing so fucking much because of her artwork! I'll be writing much more KuroDai works so please look forward to it!


End file.
